Servant of Evil
by When Midnight Strikes
Summary: Kind of a PrussiaXGilbird story. It's based off of a Vocaloid song called Servant of Evil and a roleplay I did with my friend.


**This is based off of a roleplay my friend and I did. In this story, Gilbird is a human. You'll learn more about him later. I just wanted to write this story. Enjoy~**

Servant of Evil

Years ago, Gilbert and I were born in the Yellow Kingdom. Blessed by the church bells, they say. Such a happy occasion it was to have twins born in the Kingdom. The only way to tell us apart is our eyes. Mine are light blue while his are read. When we were young, for selfish adult reasons, we were separated. Our fates were far from the same. The one thing I always remember is your smile. I always work for that smile.

Now I am the servant to him. Anything he tells me to do, I do it. Really, I wish I could do more for him. He may be a tyrant, but he's my brother. I would even become evil for him.

This one day, though, is when things changed. It started when he called me to his throne room.

I bowed, "Yes, master?"

"I need you to pick up a few things for me in a neighbor country," he looked down at me from his throne, "and I'll be coming with you."

"Of course," I straightened up and led him to the carriage.

It doesn't take long to get to the next kingdom. Once we got there I got out and walked into the store, Gilbert staying in the carriage.

As I brought the things to the counter I saw a girl behind the counter. She had a soft smile, bright green eyes, and long brown hair wearing a soft green dress. I couldn't help but blush slightly when she smiled at me.

"Will that be all?" she asked.

"Y-Yes," I smiled. She giggled a little and started putting the items in bags.

"I'm Elizabeta," she smiled.

"I'm Gilbird," I said then blushed, "It's kind of a strange name…"

"I think it's cute."

"Thank you," I blushed darker and smiled. A man wearing a blue coat and glasses with dark brown hair walked out. He smiled at Elizabeta and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Roderich," she smiled. My spirits fell. He must be her boyfriend. I nodded at Roderich and walked out quickly with the bags.

When we got back to our kingdom Gilbert was eerily quiet. I could tell something was wrong. My suspicions were confirmed when he called me into the throne room.

"I need you to do something for me," he said, not looking at me.

"Anything, master."

"Do you remember the girl from the store?"

I blushed lightly, "Yes?"

"Kill her. Make sure the kingdom is badly shaken."

I couldn't stop my breath from hitching. Kill Elizabeta? I-I couldn't…

The worst part is that I know I have to.

"Yes master…" I walked out quickly before he could notice my tears.

That night a group of soldiers and I set out for the kingdom. The whole time I was thinking out possibilities of how this can be different. Each one involved disobeying Gilbert, though. There's no getting around it…

The soldiers set fire to many buildings and homes, cheering loudly. I ran off through the town until I walked into a small home. There was Elizabeta desperately trying to pack up things. She looked back at me and smiled.

"Gilbird! Thank God you're here! You can help," she said, going back to packing. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"I-I can't…" I said walking toward her, a few tears falling.

She looked at me, "What is it?"

"I'm sorry. I really don't want to do this," I said before I took my dagger and stabbed her in the heart. She gasped eyes wide. The breath soon was exhaled as she collapsed in my arms, lifeless. I set her body down and set a flower from the vase on her chest then left quickly.

While walking back to the kingdom with the rest of the soldiers I stopped and looked back at the burning town.

We've done this type of thing before. This shouldn't be new to me.

But why won't my tears stop?

The next day I walked into the throne room with a tray where Gilbert was sitting at a table.

"Today you have Brioche with your tea," I smiled slightly. He looked at me and smiled the smile I love.

"Care to join me today?" he asked as I set the tray down.

"Sure." Right when I sat down a guard ran into the room.

"Your highness! The townspeople are trying to take the kingdom by force!"

He looked at the guard, "Defend in any way you can."

The fighting didn't last long. The army was still weak from the recent wars. All of the other servants fled when they had a chance.

I will defy them.

"Come with me," I grabbed Gilbert's arm and pulled him into my room. I grabs a pair of clothes and tossed them to him.

"Put these on and escape the castle immediately."

"But about you?" he looked at me. I looked at him.

"We're twins. No one will notice," I tossed him blue colored contacts. "Put those on too."

I dressed in some of his best clothes and put in red colored contacts. Footsteps came down the hall. I looked at him. He looked just like me. The real me.

I pushed him into the closet, "Stay there until its safe. Then run and never look back."

"I love you," he said right before he closed the door.

"I-" The rebels burst through the door.

"There's the prince!" said one.

"Get him!" ordered another. They grabbed me. I struggled even though I knew I could never get out. They dragged me down the hall back to the throne room.

"Hey, show some respect!" I glared at them. They laughed.

"I'm sorry, _Your Highness,_" one taunted and pushed me again.

They pulled me into the throne room and threw me at the feet of Roderich and another person. I stood up, brushed myself off, and glared at them. The other one laughed. Roderich only glared at me.

"Well, what do you suppose we do with it?" the other man asked as if I was a stray dog clinging to them.

"Him." I said emotionlessly, glaring at him.

"I don't even know if you should count as a human being."

I just glared.

Roderich smirked slightly, "Ludwig, I know what to do." He looked straight at me, "Kill it."

The others grabbed me and pulled me into the dungeon.

The next day I sat in the dungeon room, awaiting my death. I wonder if Gilbert made it out. Hopefully he'll find my note in his pocket…

The guards opened the door and the man named Ludwig walked in.

"It's time," he said. The guards grabbed me, handcuffed my wrists together, and pushed me out.

I blinked against the afternoon sun. There was a large crowd that gathered that all wanted to see the death of Gilbert Beilschimdt, the horrible tyrant. Really, I don't know who they're talking about. The only one who ruled was my kind, carefree brother.

I kneeled down at the Guillotine. Looking across the crowd, I saw Gilbert there in the back, tears in his eyes. I mouthed _I love you_ then looked up at the clock.

"Oh look, it's tea time," I said right before the blade came down.


End file.
